movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Toys To Life 3
Toys To Life 3 is the third installment in the Toys To Life franchise. It is also the sequel to Toys To Life 2. Owen Laramore, Will Arnett, Idina Menzel, Catherine O'Hara, Nick Frost, Drew Barrymore, and James Corden return to reprise their respective roles. Other returning cast members from the previous films include Lacey Chabert as Claire, Sarah Vowell as Mousey, Lane Styles as Little Spence, Ellen Page as Mamo, Warwick Davis as Ken the Color Worm, and Travis Willingham as the Red Monkey Leader from the second film. This marks it the second time John DiMaggio returns to voice a new character in the franchise. New additions to the cast include Bill Hader, Austin St. John, Doug Jones, Zachery Ty Bryan, Penelope Cruz, and Taylor Swift. The film will be released on March 9, 2026. Ideas for a third film were confirmed in April 2023, with Laramore and Chabert returning in August 2023, with new members being added in July 2025. The film was nominated for an "Academy Award For Best Picture" by critics and grossed $1,000,000 dollars worldwide. Released theatrically on March 9, 2026, the film was the 25th Blue Sky Studios movie in history. A sequel, Toys To Life 4, was released on March 17, 2029. Plot One year after the events of the second film, John and his new girlfriend, Claire, are living a beautiful life. One day, after being introduced to a newcomer, Springall (who has an existential crisis), they throw a party and keep the beat, until, suddenly, an intergalactic invader named Bot Mayhem chases them, their troopers, and all of the citizens of Toytown. They manage to make it to a hiding spot. Bot Mayhem demands Claire to give John to him for being leader. She doesn't listen, so Bot Mayhem captures Claire, Springall, and John's other troopers, Ian, Tina, Ouch, Rage, Page, Cage, and Age, Ribbit, and Robone, and speeds of into the sky. Knowing it was his fault, John flies off to rescue them. Asteroids block his way, until he is rescued by a superhero named Mr. Ranger, who takes him to his ship. John explains that he wants to rescue his friends, but Mr. Ranger says it is too suicide because they are taken to the place called the "X-Star System", a place ruled by a evil wolf named King Garlin Goodman, who tries to get them to stay, but they choose to get home. After John and Mr. Ranger arrive at the X-Star System, John's troopers are taken for a check up, but John blasts the doorway, freeing everyone, including Sally, and Gina. Just as Claire blames, him, Bot Mayhem sets an escape pod to kill John by self-destructing itself. Just as it jettisons, John escapes by using a jetpack and he and Claire return to their troopers. King Garlin Goodman bullies John, perils Claire, and sends the others to prison. After escaping from being thrown into space, John and Claire are safe, but although hurt, John still has the strength. Claire knows where to heal him---back in Toytown. They free their troopers, Springall, Sally, Gina, and Mr. Ranger, and threaten King Garlin Goodman and Bot Mayhem. Bot Mayhem is defeated, but King Garlin Goodman chases John and Claire until they jump across a huge lava pit. They escape from the ledge (which breaks under King Garlin Goodman's weight), and he burns to his death, and John, Claire, Springall, Mr. Ranger, Sally, Gina, Ian, Tina, Ouch, Rage, Cage, Page, and Age, Ribbit, and Robone escape from the X-Star system before it is blown up to smithereens. When they return, they welcome Sally and Gina to Toytown, but Mr. Ranger says that he has to go back to his headquarters. John and Mr. Ranger share an emotional goodbye hug, and Mr. Ranger leaves. The film ends with John emotionally saying, "So long, Mr. Ranger." as he and the others watch him fly off into the sunset. Cast Owen Laramore as John, a museum director, king of Toytown, and leader of his troopers. Lacey Chabert as Claire, a queen of Toytown and John's love interest. Will Arnett as Ian, one of John's troopers. Idina Menzel as Tina, one of John's troopers. Catherine O'Hara as Ouch, one of John's troopers. Nick Frost as Age, Page, Cage, and Rage, four fish who are members of John's troopers. Drew Barrymore as Ribbit, one of John's troopers. James Corden as Robone, one of John's troopers. Sarah Vowell as Mousey, Little Spencer's neighbor and friend. Lane Styles as Little Spence, Mamo's daughter. Ellen Page as Mamo, Little Spence's mom. Bill Hader as Springall, a Spring Launchers bouncy ball hair man who has an existential crisis. Hader entered the project due to the trailer coming and said, "A Spring Launchers bouncy ball hair man's existential crisis?! I'm in!" Austin St. John as Mr. Ranger, a galactic galaxy defender who befriends John. Doug Jones as King Garlin Goodman, an unwarranted, tedious, nasty, and idiotic wolf who is king of the X-Star System. Zachary Ty Bryan as Bot Mayhem, King Garlin Goodman's servant who kidnaps John's friends. Taylor Swift as Sally, a singer who joins John's team. Penelope Cruz as Gina, a Squeak toy porcupine who joins John's team. Warwick Davis as Ken the Color Worm Travis Willingham as the Red Monkey Leader John DiMaggio as Computer; DiMaggio also reprises his role as the construction worker.